


Why Can't We Go On?

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [35]
Category: Camelot (1967)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Happy Ending, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: No-one has ever said such a thing to you.





	Why Can't We Go On?

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Triad, Jefferson Airplane.
> 
> Will remaster this if I ever get my hands on better-quality source footage.


End file.
